ZIGZAG - SICHUL
by Krysu Junior
Summary: " AHJUSSI... CHULLIE HYUNG BERDARAH. " /Changmin. " Tteonajima.. "/Heechul. " " Saranghae..." / Siwon. Guest Star : Seohyun SNSD. SICHUL / MPREG / BOYSLOVE / ROMANCE / DRAMA / UPDATE CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

**ZIG ZAG**

 **[ SICHUL ]**

 **By**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Choi Siwon - Kim Heechul**

 **And other Super Junior members**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance - Drama - Life**

 **Rated M**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

 **THIS STORY OF MINE. DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

 **DON'T BASH . DON'T BE SILENT READER.**

 **RnR**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **\- CHAPTER 1 -**

" Yakkk!!! Kim Heechul !!! Kenapa kau baru datang jam segini? Kau ini benar-benar ya . "

" Mianhae Bos, aku ada sedikit masalah tadi. " ucap Kim Heechul pada pria paruh baya yg berkacak pinggang didepannya.

" Aish , sudahlah cepat ganti seragam-mu dan lekas bantu Yesung di depan!!! "

" Baik Bos , Gamsahamnida !! "

Heechul membungkukkan badan kepada orang yang ia panggil bos tadi. Pria tua itu pun keluar dengan masih bersungut-sungut.

Setelah memastikan bosnya itu telah benar-benar keluar, ia pun masuk ke ruang ganti khusus karyawan untuk mengganti baju dengan seragamnya.

" Ini semua gara-gara dia. " ocehnya entah pada siapa.

Pikiran menerawang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

FLASHBACK ON

" Kau hanya akan memperlambat waktuku . Pergilah kita sudah tidak ada urusan !! "

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf baby , bisakah kita memulainya dari awal lagi? Aku mohon!! Aku sangat mencintaimu , Chullie-ah "

" JIKA KAU MENCINTAIKU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENJUALKU PADA TEMAN BAJINGANMU ITU , KIM JUNGMO !!! "

" Chullie Baby , aku minta maaf !! Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan uang saat itu . Kau tau sendiri bukan bahwa pil-ku habis saat itu. "

" ITULAH KAU KIM JUNGMO!! Bahkan kau menjadikanku mesin uangmu. Kau memanfaatkan tubuhku setelah itu kau membuangku. Dan sekarang saat kau kembali miskin , kau datang padaku lalu apa hah? Menjualku lagi!! Kau brengsek Kim Jungmo!! Hiks .. Aku membencimu. "

Sebuah isakan lirih terdengar diakhir kalimat panjang Heechul. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu melewati begitu saja lelaki yg sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Pergilah Kim Jungmo!! Waktuku terbuang sia-sia karenamu. Aku sudah terlambat berkerja. "

" Baiklah Chullie Baby , aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus menemuimu. Saranghae Baby ... "

CHU~

Kecupan ringan Jungmo berikan dibibir kissable Heechul . Suara langkah sepatu makin tak terdengar seiring menghilangnya sosok pria yang pernah mengisi hati dan hidupnya itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

" Yakk Kim Heechul!! Cepatlah sedikit !! Akan kupotong gaji mu nanti. "

Teriakan bosnya dari luar membuyarkan lamunannya akan kejadian tidak mengenakan tadi.

" Ah~ Ne Bos , saya akan segera keluar. "

Heechul pun keluar dengan sudah memakai seragam pelayannya.

" Ck~ Kau ini benar-benar lamban Chullie-ah. "

Itu bukan suara 'Bos' mereka. Tapi suara salah satu rekan kerjanya ' Jung Yunho '. Pria tampan bermata musang dengan tubuh atletis sempurna yg menyihir siapa saja.

" Panggil aku Hyung .. Aku lebih tua darimu jika kau lupa.. Brengsek!! "

" Kenapa kau cepat sekali terpancing emosi Hyung? Apa kau sedang datang bulan? Oh ayolah , bibir sexy-mu itu tidak cocok berkata kasar. Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengecup dan menghisap? Seperti ini.. Chuuu~ "

Tepat saat Heechul terkejut dan ingin memukulnya Yunho segera berlari kabur.

" YAKKKKK ... BASTARD!!! Akan kuadukan kau pada Jaejoongie kalau kau mencoba menggodaku. Dasar musang gila... "

.

.

.

" Ada apa Umma malam-malam kesini? "

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sofa beludru berwarna hitam yang ada di ruang tv. Wanita paruh baya yang memakai setelan mewah duduk dengan anggun dihadapan anak laki-lakinya. Tak lupa wajah marah jadi pilihan penggambaran hatinya.

" Choi Siwon, apa benar kau memutuskan hubungan-mu dengan Misun? "

Yang ia tanya hanya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Memilih tak menjawab.

" Jawab Umma , SIWON!! "

Setelah sedikit mengatur kata, ia memandang Ummanya dengan pandangan sendu.

" Ya , aaa-aku memutuskannya. "

" Hahh Ya Tuhan , ada apa denganmu? Dia tunanganmu Choi Siwon. Kalian akan menikah sebulan lagi. "

" Dia selingkuh dengan Go Hoon Umma , aku mendapatinya bermesraan di apartementnya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena kejadian ini aku tau sekarang wanita macam apa dia. "

" Benarkah apa yang kau katakan? Bukan alasan-mu saja karna kau tak mencintainya? "

" Aku tidak segila itu Umma. "

" Tapi kau sempat menentang keras perjodohan ini Siwon. Dan jika Go Hoon yang kau maksud adalah Park Go Hoon anak dari CEO Park Store , dia adalah sepupunya Kim Misun. Mungkin mereka hanya sekedar bermesraan sebagai saudara. Bukankah itu wajar? "

" Tanpa busana dan berpeluk mesra dibawah selimut hangat , itu yang Umma bilang wajar. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku Umma. "

" Lalu bagaimana rencana pernikahanmu Choi Siwon? gedung , baju pengantin , undangan. Tidakkah itu sia-sia? "

" Sejak kapan Umma mempermasalahkan pengeluaran yg tidak bisa dibilang besar itu? Dan untuk undangan , itu belum disebar Umma. Tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan. "

" Kau memang pandai bicara Siwon. Umma sangat kecewa padamu. "

Nyonya Choi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Siwon tau ibunya sangat marah dan kecewa. Ia kemudian berdiri dan meraih tangan ibunya.

" Umma aku benar-benar minta maaf , aku mohon... !! Aku akan segera mencari pengganti Misun , tapi kali ini biar aku yang mencari sendiri. "

Nyonya Choi berhenti dan beralih menatap Siwon.

" Umma pegang ucapanmu. Jangan pernah temui Umma sebelum kau bawa menantu untuk Umma. "

Nyonya Choi berjalan keluar meninggalkan Siwon yang termenung. Sedikit menyesali apa yang ia janjikan pada Ummanya.

" Aishhh aku butuh angin segar ... "

Disambarnya kunci mobil yang ada di nakas samping tv. Tak lupa ia kenakan mantel kulit karena cuaca diluar lumayan dingin.

.

.

.

BBRRRUUUMM

Mobil sport metalicnya membelah gemerlap malam kota Seoul. Tujuannya hanya satu tempat. Penuh kesenangan yang dapat menghilangkan penat dan kegamangan hatinya.

CKKIIITTT

Disinilah dia sekarang. Choi Siwon , pria tinggi dan tampan dengan otot tubuhnya yang amat menawan.

\- MAGIC BAR -

DUUPP

DAGGH

DUUPP

DAGGH

Suara dentuman musik menguasai seluruh sudut bar ini. Orang bercumbu dan tarian erotis adalah pemandangan yang umum terjadi disini. Tak lupa asap rokok yang saling bergelut dengan gemerlap lampu bar yg menyilaukan mata.

" Berikan aku vodka " ucapnya pada seorang bartender bertubuh gembul.

" Silahkan tuan kaya raya "

GLLUUUPP

" Kau sedang ada masalah Siwon-ah? "

" Kalau tidak ada masalah aku tidak mungkin kesini Shindong Hyung . "

" Ahhh aku lupa .. Kau adalah umat yang taat pada Tuhan. Apakah masalahmu kali ini amat besar sehingga nekat menyambangi tempat nista macam ini? Tidakkah itu menentang ajaran yang kau anut. "

" Berikan aku vodka lagi. "

" Jadi kau benar-benar ada masalah ya? Ahh sudahlah nikmati saja minumanmu , tapi jangan lupa , pulang dari sini kau buat pengampunan dosa. " ledek Shindong.

GLUUPP

GLUUPP

" YAKKK KANG HODONG BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU !!! " seru namja cantik pada Ahjussi bertubuh gempal.

" Tidak sayangku , kau turuti dulu apa mau ku? " ucap Kang Hodong sambil memenjarakan tubuh Heechul sang namja cantik tadi di meja bar.

" Dasar idiot , cari saja orang lain untuk memenuhi keinginan gilamu itu Ahjussi gendut. Lepassshh " Heechul berusaha meloloskan tubuhnya dari Hodong.

" Ahh..aniyo sayangku!! Kau hanya cukup memakai baju wanita yang sangat sexy lalu kau menari erotis di depanku.Kemudian kita bercinta dengan sangat panas. Ahh sayangku... "

" Brengsekkkk ,aku laki-laki .. Ugghh lepaskan Hodong !! "

" Tapi kau sangat cantikk sayangku , tubuhmu juga sexy, kulitmu halus , dan bibirmu ini .. Ya Tuhan pasti sangat hot saat mendesah. " Hodong menyerukan wajahnya di leher Heechul.

" Uugghhh Lepaas , kau mabukk , dasar brengsek. " Heechul mendorong tubuh Hodong tapi percuma tubuh itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Malah semakin menelusupkan wajahnya sehingga membuat Heechul sedikit mendesah. Demi Tuhan , itu akan melumpuhkan sistem sarafmu.

" LEPASKAN AHJUSSI TUA !! "

Itu si Tuan kaya raya. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin ikut campur , tapi dihadapannya sedang ada tindakan pelecehan. Dan naluri sebagai manusia yang berakal , ia harus membantu.

Dua orang berbeda bentuk(?) itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah lelaki tampan yg sedang menatap tajam si pelaku pelecehan.

" Yakk diam saja kau anak muda, atau kuhabisi kau. "

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik kasar tubuh pria gendut itu supaya lepas dari namja yang sangat cantik tersebut.

BRUUKK

Hodong terjatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai bar. Ia mendengus kasar lalu bangkit sempoyongan. Siwon mengisyaratkan namja cantik itu untuk pergi. Hodong tepat berdiri dihadapan Siwon bersiap untuk melayangkan tinjunya.

BRUUKK

Shindong mendorong kasar tubuh Hodong sebelum si tua gendut itu melukai pelanggannya.

" YAKKK YAKKK BERHENTILAH TUAN KANG!! Kau membuat keributan disini ..."

" Heeggh kau berani denganku Shindong , apa kau lupa siapa aku? "

" Kau selalu membuat masalah Tuan Kang , pulanglah!! Hyo Jin Nunna menunggumu dirumah. Kau tidak lupa jika kau punya istri dan anak bukan."

Dua orang staff keamanan yang mendengar keributan segera menarik paksa tubuh Kang Hodong. Ia hanya bisa melontarkan kata makian untuk staff keamanan tersebut.

" Tidak usah dihiraukan lagi Siwon-ah , mari nikmati lagi minumanmu. "

" Apa dia sering berbuat onar di bar ini Hyung? "

" Ya memang sering , tapi dia berlaku gila seperti itu hanya kepada satu orang saja. "

" Pada lelaki cantik tadi. "

" Ya , tepat sekali. Pada Cinderella. "

" Mwo? Cinderella.. "

" Ne , dia Cinderella kami.."

' Cinderella .. '

Senyuman terukir dari wajah Siwon mengingat betapa cantiknya lelaki yang kini ia tau berjuluk ' Cinderella '.

.

.

.

Waktu hampir menunjukan tengah malam. Ketika Siwon masih bergelung dengan minumannya. Tapi siapa yang tau , kepalanya terus memikirkan ' Sang Cinderella' . Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Shindong-ah , bisakan kau antar aku pulang? GunHee tidak masuk hari ini. "

" Mintalah pada yang lain Cinderella, kau lupa bahwa tidak ada yg bisa meracik minuman sehebat aku. Tunggu disini aku akan meminta Yunho untuk mengantarmu. "

" Mwo? Yunho? Aku tidak mau. Dia itu beruang mesum gila, aku tidak mau. "

" Tapi kau akan aman Hyung .. Dia ak.. "

" Bolehkan aku yang mengantarnya pulang? " kata Siwon memotong ucapan Shindong.

Siwon menatap canggung pada dua orang yang kini juga menatapnya. Ah lebih tepatnya satu orang yang menatap Siwon dengan mata yang bulat seperti kucing itu .

" Ahhh , kau tidak perlu serepot itu Siwon.. Aku .. "

" Tak apa Shindong Hyung, aku juga akan sekalian pulang.. "

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka di dalam sebuah mobil sport mewah milik Choi Siwon yang sekarang membelah jalanan disudut kota Seoul.

" Cinderella ... " gumam siwon pelan.

" Kau memanggilku.. ? " tanya Heechul.

" Ahh maaf .. Beri tahu aku alamat tempat tinggalmu"

" Kau hanya perlu menyetir kearah utara , 3 blok dari sini. "

" Oke.. !! Ehhmm .. Maaf boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? "

" Yah tentu , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tuan ."

" Kenapa Shindong Hyung memanggilmu Cinderella? "

" Mwo? "

"Ya , kenapa ia memanggilmu Cinderella? "

" Kau juga memanggilku Cinderella tadi , kenapa? "

" Yahh kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku , kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? "

Heechul terkekeh pelan.

" Kenapa kau ingin tau? "

" Hanya ingin saja , apa kau tersinggung? "

" Heemm tidak .. !! "

" Lalu?? "

" Lalu apa?? "

" Kenapa kau dijuluki Cinderella? " tanya Siwon tiada habisnya.

" Heemm.. Aku selalu pulang bekerja sebelum jam 12 malam , dan aku harus sampai dirumah sebelum dini hari. Itulah alasan Shindong .. Ahh ahh ani bukan hanya Shindong saja , tapi semua temanku di bar memanggilku Cinderella. "

" Apa alasanmu pulang jam segitu? Bukankan waktu tutup bar sekitar jam 4 pagi. "

" Aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa tidur terlalu pagi. Itu akan merusak moodku. Dan juga tidak baik untuk kulit wajahku. "

" Hahaha... kau benar- benar seperti wanita. "

" Yakkkss , jangan meledekku. "

Heechul memukul bahu Siwon pelan , kemudian tertawa pelan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang ia kira sangat kaku ini ternyata menyenangkan juga.

" Oke oke sorry !! Lalu apa bosmu membolehkan jam kerjamu seperti itu? Ahh kau diistimewakan oleh bosmu ya? "

" Mwo? Aniyo... Bos ku itu galak , ia selalu saja memarahiku. "

" Jinja? Tapi kenapa kau bisa pulang sebelum jam kerjamu habis? "

" Anak laki-laki bosku yang membolehkanku , ia adalah manager di bar tempatku bekerja. Dan ia tergila-gila padaku. "

" Kau banyak disukai orang ya.. "

" Tentu saja , aku mempunyai pesona yang kuat. Apa kau tidak terpesona denganku? " goda Heechul pada Siwon.

" Mwo? " Siwon terkejut menatap Heechul yang kini memandangnya sensual.

"Ahh lupakan tuan, kita sudah sampai , berhenti di sini saja.. " titah Heechul tiba-tiba membuyarkan keterkejutannya.

" Aaa Ne... "

Mobil Siwon menepi didepan gedung apartement sederhana itu. Saat Heechul hendak membuka pintu mobil , tangan Siwon menahan lengan Heechul. Heechul beralih menatap Siwon.

" Ada apa tuan? "

" Cinderella.. "

" Kim Heechul , panggil aku begitu. Ahh lebih tepatnya Heechul hyung karena kau sepertinya lebih muda dariku. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti perempuan jika kau panggil aku Cinderella."

" Ah mian , aku Choi Siwon "

" Ahh nde , sebelumnya terima kasih Choi Siwon-shi. Aku harus segera masuk. " ucap Heechul masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam apartementmu. "

" Kau benar-benar tidak rela berpisah denganku ya Tuan Choi? "

.

.

.

Mereka berada sebuah lift menuju ke lantai tujuh. Si Cinderella berusaha menahan keterkejutannya atas sikap namja tampan disebelahnya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut sejak turun dari mobil tadi Siwon terus menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan lorong apartement di lantai tujuh itu. Mereka berjalan dengan tangan Heechul yang masih digenggam Siwon. Heechul berhenti di kamar nomor 74. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman hangat tangan Siwon. Seakan sadar bahwa si namja cantik ini telah sampai di tujuannya, siwon melepas genggamannya.

" Sekali lagi terima kasih Siwon-shi , aku sangat merepotkanmu. "

" Ahh tidak apa Heechul hyung , aku malah senang " ucap Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Heechul tersenyum manis , sangat manis sampai menyerupai permen gula. Siwon terdiam menatap lengkungan gula itu. Seakan ingin mengemut dan mengulumnya. Ya Tuhan , Choi Siwon apa yang kau pikirkan.

Heechul melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Siwon.

" Are you okay ? "

" Ah hah .. Yeah !! Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Heechul hyung, tidurlah yang nyenyak , Selamat malam!! "

" Ne , Gomawo!! Hati-hatilah dijalan Tuan. "

Siwon memasuki mobilnya. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampannya. Mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan gedung apartement yang ditempati seseorang yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap seonggok benda berwarna merah disela kursi penumpang disisi kanannya. Siwon mengambil benda tersebut. Sebuah syal berwarna maroon yang menebarkan wangi bunga. Ah , ini milik Cinderella'nya' . Siwon tertawa pelan atas kejadian ini.

" Seharusnya kau meninggalkan sepatu kaca Cinderella ." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Siwon mencium syal itu , menghirup wangi tubuh Heechul tertinggal disana. Rose , itu wangi bunga mawar. Cantik dan Sexy. Siwon merasakan tubuhnya memanas hanya karna menciumi syal milik Heechul.

" Ya Tuhan , aku mulai gila... "

.

.

.

Heechul tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia baru saja selesai dari acara mandi paginya. Ini hari minggu , jadi ia ingin bersantai dirumah sambil menikmati acara tv.

TETT

TETT

TETT

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi. Ia seperti enggan membuka pintu , karena ia berfikir itu pasti hanya keisengan anak SMA yang tinggal disebelahnya. Shim Changmin, anak SMA yang menyukai dirinya dan selalu memanggil Heechul ' istriku '.

TETT

TETT

TETT

Heechul geram , ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartememtnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menendang si pelaku penekan bel tersebut. Ia mebuka pintu kasar dan mulai memaki.

" YAKKKK KAU CARI MATI BOCAH GILA, "

Makiannya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang kini tersenyum konyol dihadapannya. Seseorang yang tiga hari lalu pernah mengantarkan dirinya pulang.

" Selamat pagi Heechul hyung. "

" Siwon-shi.."

.

.

.

Mereka berada diruang makan. Heechul sibuk membuat sarapan sedangkan Siwon tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memandang Heechul penuh binar. Sekilas terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang tengah menjalankan rutinitas pagi. Heechul berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa baki berisi kopi dan teh hangat. Ia meletakannya di atas meja. Heechul kembali ke dapur mengambil pancake dan berjalan lagi menuju meja makan.

" Aku hanya bisa menghidangkan ini Siwon-shi , " ucap Heechul sambil meletakan pancakenya di atas meja.

" Ini sudah lebih dari cukup , aku benar-benar merepotkanmu Hyung "

" Tidak , ini balasan karena kau pernah mengantarkanku pulang malam itu. "

Heechul tersenyum kemudian mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dengan keheninga. Hanya sesekali diselingi suara notifikasi pesan dari ponsel Heechul. Siwon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Heechul. Mengkilap dan basah karena sirup madu. Heechul yang seperti tersadar kemudian menatap Siwon heran.

" Ada apa? "

Siwon gelagapan karena tertangkap basah oleh Heechul. Ia menatap sekeliling berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. Matanya terhenti pada bingkisan tas kertas putih yang ia bawa sendiri. Ia menyodorkan itu pada Heechul.

" Apa ini? "

" Itu untukmu Hyung? "

Heechul membuka bingkisan tersebut dan tertegun. Sebuah syal rajut berwarna fuschia bermerek terkenal.

" Ya Tuhan kenapa kau memberi barang mahal seperti ini? "

" Itu untuk menggantikan syalmu waktu itu "

" Syal?? "

" Ya syal maroon milikmu saat itu tertinggal di mobilku. Tapi petugas laundry di apartementku menghilangkannya. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa jika aku menggantinyakan? Apa kau marah? "

" Hemm aniyo, tapi kau tak perlu menggantinya , itu hanya barang murah. Tidak pantas disandingkan dengan ini. Ambil lagi ini dan berikan pada kekasihmu. "

" Aku tidak punya kekasih Hyung.. "

" Mustahil , kau tampan dan mapan , tidak mungkin tidak punya kekasih. "

" Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi kekasihku Hyung.. "

" Dasar gila .. Aku tidak pa... "

TETT

TETT

TETT

Ucapan Heechul berhenti saat bel apartemenya berbunyi. Siwon menatap Heechul seakan bertanya. Yang ditatap hanya mengendikan bahunya. Heechul berjalan kedepan membukakan pintu.

CKLEKK

" Istriku.. "

.

.

.

Suasana dalam ruang tv di apartement milik Heechul ini begitu aneh. Siwon memandang pemuda yang memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan 'istriku' itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ternyata hanya seorang remaja kekanakan yang tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya.

" Changmin , sudah ya? Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang Hyung. "

Heechul berupaya melepaskan diri dari si tiang listrik ini.

" Tidak mau.. Hyung akan bermesraan dengan ahjussi tua itu kan? Itu tidak boleh, kau istriku Hyung. "

Changmin memandang sinis pada Siwon. Ia merasa Siwon adalah saingan paling berat dibanding teman dekat Heechul yang lain. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

" Yakkkk Changmin , ini sesakkkkhhh !!! "

Heechul memandang Siwon meminta pertolongan.

" Yakkk bocah , lepaskan kekasihku "

" Diam kau ahjussi tua , Heechul hyung adalah istriku bukan kekasihmu. "

" Kau ini benar-benar yaa.. "

Siwon berjalan ke arah mereka. Tanganya berusaha menarik tubuh Heechul. Tapi Changmin tidak mau kalah , ia juga tambah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menarik Heechul. Heechul yang geram pun berteriak nyaring.

" STOPPPPP !!! "

Mereka berhenti dari acara tarik menariknya.

" Changmin dengarkan Hyung , jika kau ingin aku jadi istrimu kelak , kau harus jadi seperti orang yang kau panggil ahjussi tua ini. Kau harus fokuskan dengan sekolahmu dulu sampai tuntas lalu menjadi pengusaha muda yang hebat. Jika tidak , hyung tidak akan mau kau nikahi. "

" ANIYO !! Kau harus mau menikah denganku Hyung . Aku akan jadi pengusaha yang sukses . Bahkan melebihi kehebatan ahjussi tua itu. Baiklah hyung aku pulang dulu , aku akan giat belajar dan menjadi orang hebat. Doakan aku istriku cantik. " ucap Changmin menggebu-gebu.

CHU~

Changmin mencium bibir Heechul sebelum pergi menghilang dibalik pintu apartement Heechul. Siwon nyaris terjungkal melihat kelakuan bocah tiang itu. Benar-benar konyol.

" Hahh leganya.. " kata Heechul menghela nafas.

Heechul menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Mereka saling pandang dengan jarak begitu dekat. Masing-masing bisa melihat jelas detail wajah mereka. Yang satu tampan bak pangeran berkuda putih , yang satu lagi cantik bak Cinderella di negri dongeng. Siwon berusaha memecah keintiman mereka.

" Jadi , apa ahjussi tua ini boleh menikahimu? "

BUGH

Pukulan bantal sofa menghantam wajah tampan Siwon.

" Tidak lucu ... "

.

.

.

 ** _ToBeContinued_**

 **Annyeong , aku bawa ff baru nih. Udah pernah aku post di wattpad sih tapi aku unpublish karena masalah satu dan lain.** **Berharap dapat respon baik ya disini !!** **Oh iya ,ff yang SUPERMAN - SUPER JUNIOR masih akan berlanjut ya. Ini lagi garap Chap 2 - nya. Lagi mentok di partnya Kyumin. Padahal udah semedi masih bumpet (- _ -")**

 **Mianhae !!!**

 **Nah sekarang jangan segan memberiku kritik dan saran ya. Tapi dengan bahasa yg baik dan sopan ya , Aku orangnya perasan soalnya hee hee. Dan jangan lupa follow and fav ya...**

 ***Ini publish ulang ya , kemarin gak tau ke hapus gitu aja !! Mianhae..** **Terima kasih !!! Annyeong !!! *deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZIG ZAG**

 **[ SICHUL ]**

 **By**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Choi Siwon - Kim Heechul**

 **And other Super Junior members**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance - Drama - Life**

 **Rated M**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

 **THIS STORY OF MINE. DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION.** **DON'T BASH . DON'T BE SILENT READER.**

 **RnR**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **-CHAPTER 2-**

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa Hyung , kau terlihat pucat? "

" Ahh aku baik-baik saja Siwon-ah , aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan kram di perutku , mungkin hanya salah makan !! "

" Apa kita perlu periksakan dirimu ke dokter? "

" Tidak perlu Siwon-ah , bukankah film yang kita tonton akan mulai sejam lagi? Jadi kita harus cepat.. "

" Tidak perlu memaksakan diri Hyung , kita bisa membatalkannya , kau terlihat sedang tidak baik "

" Aish , aku baik-baik saja , ayo berangkat !! "

Walaupun hatinya bimbang ia tetap mengikuti langkah Heechul keluar dari apartementnya. Tak terasa sebulan sudah kedekatan mereka terjalin. Saat ini mereka berencana menonton dan sekedar menghabiskan waktu malam minggu.

" Siwon , tidak kah aku terlihat seperti wanita jika aku kenakan syal ini? " tanya Heechul pada Siwon sambil melirik syal fuschia yang melilit lehernya.

Kini mereka berada dilift yang membawa mereka kelantai dasar. Siwon beralih menatap Heechul. Ia menggerakkan tangan kokohnya pada syal fuschia tersebut. Membenahinya sedikit agar dinginya malam tidak menerobos kulit leher orang terkasihnya.

" Kau bahkan lebih mempesona dari seorang wanita , Hyung !! " ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Mulai lagi dia " dengus Heechul.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka , di dalam mobil sport Siwon yang melaju sedang di tengah hiruk pikuk jalanan Seoul di akhir pekan ini. Siwon yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir tidak menyadari kesakitan orang disebelahnya. Heechul terus meremat perut bagian bawahnya. Ia berusaha menahan ringisan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Perutnya benar-benar sakit ditambah lagi mual yang menguasainya. Ia menutupi tangan kanannya yang meremas kuat perutnya dengan coat yang ia pakai. Heechul tak ingin Siwon menyadarinya.

CKITT

Mobil Siwon berhenti tepat di basemant parkir. Ia menoleh kearah Heechul yang hanya diam tanpa menatapnya. Ia raih tangan Heechul yang terasa dingin membuat empunya ikut menoleh.

" Ayo , kita sudah sampai " ucap Siwon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Ahh , lebih tepatnya Siwon yang menggenggam erat tangan Heechul. Heechul sempat menolak , tapi Siwon pandai mencari alasan dengan mengkaitkan tubuhnya yang kurang fit. Siwon takut Heechul jatuh pingsan.

Hampir semua mata tertuju pada dua makhluk bergender sama itu. Mungkin mereka kira dua makhluk itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Nyatanya bukan , atau mungkin belum. Yah, kita tunggu saja.

" Kau tunggu disini Hyung aku akan membeli tiket . "

Heechul lagi-lagi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Selepas Siwon pergi senyumnya luntur oleh ringisan kesakitannya. Ia duduk dibangku panjang yang disediakan untuk pengunjung. Keringat dingin semakin banyak keluar. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju toilet ketika perutnya bergejolak ingin muntah.

HOEKKK

HOEKKK

SWURRR

Air dikran wastafel itu otomatis mengalir ketika ia menengadahkan tangannya. Ia mengusap liur sisa muntahannya. Hanya cairan asam pahit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ingat belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Hanya segelas susu yang ia minum. Heechul mengoleskan aromatherapy di perut dan sekitar lehernya. Ketika dirasa sakitnya mulai berkurang. Ia memutuskan keluar , takut Siwon khawatir tidak mendapati dirinya di tempat tadi.

Benar saja ketika matanya menangkap Siwon yang sedang celinguk kebingungan mencari dirinya.

" Siwonnie !!! "

Kepala Siwon otomatis menoleh mencari asal suara Cinderellanya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Heechul dan memeluknya. Ia tangkup wajah Heechul , memeriksa khawatir.

" Ya Tuhan , kupikir kau hilang . "

" Pabboya , aku sudah besar !! "

Heechul memukul kepala Siwon pelan. Bukannya mundur , Siwon malah memajukan wajahnya di tubuh Heechul. Mengendus wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Heechul. Bukan wangi bunga seperti biasa , tapi..

" Kau memakai aromatherapy ,? "

" Ne , aku sedikit mual tadi " bohong Heechul , bukan sedikit tapi sangat.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang , kita harus memeriksakan keadaanmu.. "

" Aniya.. Kita harus segera masuk.. Sayang kalau dibatalkan "

" Tapi Hyung ... "

Heechul tidak menggubris Siwon. Ia malah menarik tangan Siwon mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Mereka berada dibangku bagian tengah bioskop. Film romantis yang mereka tonton sudah diputar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Heechul tidak konsen melihat filmny. Bukan , bukan karena tubuhnya yang sakit , rasa tidak enak ditubuhnya sedikit membaik berkat aromatheraphy tadi. Tapi ini karena Siwon terus saja menggenggam tangannya. Kalau hanya digenggam bukan jadi masalah besar, tapi lihat bibir joker Siwon yang terus mengecupi punggung tangannya. Heechul mendengus pelan. Bukan ia tidak suka , ia sangat suka malah jika lelaki tampan disebelahnya ini bertindak hangat dan romantis seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi , mereka bukan kekasih. Jangankan kekasih , kata ' cinta ' pun tak pernah keluar dari bibir mereka.

Heechul menarik tangannya. Ia lalu menatap tajam Siwon. Mata kucing Heechul bukan membuat Siwon takut , malah gemas. Ditambah bibir tebal itu mengerucut imut. Siwon terkekeh pelan lalu meraih tangan namja cantik itu lagi.

" Waeyo Cinderella? "

" Siwon , Berhenti bertindak seperti kita ini sepasang kekasih. "

Heechul berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat Siwon. Tidak mau menyakiti tangan orang terkasihnya ia melepaskannya. Lalu Siwon menangkup wajah Heechul.

" Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin terjatuh padamu Siwon .. "

Siwon masih menangkup wajah cantik Heechul. Heechul menatap Siwon sekilas sebelum mengalihkannya pandangannya kearah lain. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya , sehingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh pipi kanan Heechul.

" Kau benar-benar cantik Hyung .. Kulitmu seperti susu .. "

Heechul menoleh menghadap Siwon. Kali ini wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yg amat sempit. Sekali Siwon memajukan tubuhnya, mungkin bibir mereka akan bertemu.

" Kau selalu memujiku seakan memujaku , Tuan Kaya Raya !!! Tapi... Aissshhh sudahlah... "

Heechul menyudahi kalimatnya. Memilih kembali berkonsentrasi dengan tontonannya. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak betul-betul memperhatikan filmnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum tampan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Cinderellanya.

.

.

.

" Kali ini kita akan kemana Siwon-ah ? Ini seperti bukan jalan menuju apartementku "

" Memang bukan !!! Kita akan makan malam dulu Hyung... "

Heechul mengangguk samar. Ia menatap keluar kaca mobil. Titik-titik gerimis menjatuhkan dirinya dipermukaan kaca itu. Heechul menyukai gerimis tapi tidak dengan hujan. Karena hanya mengingatkannya pada malam kelabu itu.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON~

Panti Asuhan di Hoengseong , Gangwon-do.

12 Tahun yang lalu.

" Nah , Heechullie .. Paman dihadapanmu ini telah mengadopsimu, dia sekarang adalah Orangtuamu , sama seperti eomma. Kau harus memanggilnya Appa. "

Heechul beringsut mundur kebelakang tubuh Ibu pengasuhnya. Senyuman paman didepannya ini entah kenapa begitu mengerikan. Seperti mempunyai niat lain.

" Aku tidak mau diadopsi eomma.. Aku ingin disini , aku ingin bersama adik-adik.. !! "

Heechul menggenggam erat ujung blouse ibu pengasuhnya. Air mata meluncur deras. Wajahnya sudah memerah ketakutan.

" Chullie , kau tidak boleh begitu. Bukankan kau ingin melihat kota Seoul , kau juga akan bersekolah disana. Kau masih bisa berkunjung kesini jika kau merindukan eomma dan adik-adikmu. Ayo , sayang .. !! "

Heechul menggeleng enggan. Ia masih memegang erat blouse ibu pengasuhnya.

" Nak , bukankah kau ingin adik-adikmu tetap hidup di sini. Tuan Bae Giseong inilah yang telah membantu kita memenangkan sengketa lahan dengan orang-orang itu. Sekarang adik-adikmu tidak akan hidup telantar nak. Tuan Bae juga menjamin pendidikan adik-adikmu. "

" Eomma terdengar seperti menjualku "

" Oh tidak anakku , rencana pengadopsianmu sejak kau masih kecil , tapi karena sistem didaerah kita begitu rumit , jadi baru terlaksana sekarang , percayalah pada eomma anakku.. !! "

" Maafkan aku eomma , maafkan aku... "

Heechul memeluk erat ibu pengasuhnya. Air mata masih menganak sungai di wajahnya. Ketika sebuah suara besar memecah kehangatan mereka.

" Heemmh !!! Ibu Kim bisakah saya membawa Heechul sekarang.. Saya rasa malam semakin larut , di luar juga sedang hujan. Saya takut jika hujannya berganti badai kami tidak dapat undur diri. "

" Ahh ne Tuan Bae... !! "

Tuan Bae mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk membawa barang milik Heechul.

" Heechullie , jaga dirimu baik-baik anakku .. Eomma menyayangimu ... "

Ibu Kim memeluk erat tubuh Heechul. Heechul masih menangis ketika ia berjalan mengikut Tuan Bae Giseong.

.

.

" Wow wow wow , kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi remaja yang mempesona Heechul "

Suara besar Tuan Bae memecah keheningan didalam mobil. Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya menatap hujan diluar jendela kini beralih menatap takut pada Tuan Bae lalu memilih menundukan wajahnya. Heechul sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Tuan Bae meraba-raba pahanya. Heechul berusaha menghindar dan menyingkirkan tangan itu. Air mukanya begitu terlihat ketakutan.

" Apa yang anda lakukan Tuan Bae ? "

" Hahahaha .. " suara tawa Tuan Bae terdengar begitu mengerikan.

" Kalian begitu bodoh , hanya karena aku menyelamatkan kalian , kalian begitu mudah percaya padaku !! Aku telah begitu lama ingin menjadikanmu budak kecilku , cantik !! "

Heechul terkejut , air matanya mengalir deras begitu mendengar kalimat Tuan Baek.

" Kau sewakan aku satu kamar hotel terbaik dikota ini , aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi makanan manis ini " ucap Tuan Baek pada seseorang disambungan telpon. Ia melirik Heechul sambil menjilat bibir tebalnya itu.

" Tidak tidak , tolong lepaskan aku .. Tolong Tolong , hikksss ... Eomma ... "

Heechul terus berteriak minta tolong sambil menggedor-gedor jendela. Ia menangis kencang sebelum sebuah sapu tangan menutup wajahnya dan ia jatuh pingsan.

FLASHBACK OFF~

.

.

.

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kedalam , Chullie-ah. " kata Siwon sambil melepaskan seatbelt-nya.

Heechul hanya diam tanpa niat menolak Siwon. Bukan apa-apa , percuma pasti Siwon akan tetap mengantarnya walau Heechul menolaknya. Siwon sangat keras kepala jika itu menyangkut tentang Cinderella-nya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan. Udara dingin menusuk kulit usai hujan tadi. Siwon memeluk bahu Heechul menghalau dingin menyentuh pujaan hatinya.

Saat mereka memasuki gedung apartement Heechul , bocah jangkung yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Siwon berdiri berkacak pinggang di lobi.

' Dia lagi. ' rutuk Siwon dalam hati.

" Yakkkk Yakkk !! Ahjussi tua lepaskan tanganmu dari istriku !! Berhenti memeluknya. "

Heechul melepaskan rangkulan Siwon dan mendekat ke Changmin.

" Kenapa kau berdiri disini hanya dengan celana pendek dan baju setipis itu? Udara sedang tidak bersahabat , Shim Changmin. " ujar Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Oh Nae Yeobo , kau sangat perhatian dengan suamimu ini. Aku sedang menunggu temanku mengembalikan catatan tugas yg ia pinjam " ujar Changmin menangkup wajah Heechul mesra.

Siwon hanya diam dengan alis menukik seperti si ' Burung Pemarah ' berwarna merah. Jika saja Siwon tidak ingat dihadapannya ini seorang bocah. Pasti ia sudah memutilasi jari yang berani menyentuh wajah Cinderellanya.

" Dasar bocah !! Baiklah Hyung masuk dulu " kata Heechul menarik lengan Siwon.

" Eh Hyung tunggu dulu "

" Ada apa ? "

" Tadi aku melihat pria aneh didepan pintu kamarmu. Pria yang pernah bertengkar denganmu di kedai bibi Hwang. "

" K-kapan kau melihatnya ? " tanya Heechul gugup.

" Sore hari tadi . "

" A-ahh b-baiklah .. "

Wajah Heechul berubah pasi. Siwon menyadari perubahaan itu. Ia meraih tangan Heechul sambil jalan beriringan.

" Kau tak apa Chullie-ah ? " tanya Siwon khawatir. Tidak ada jawaban.

Saat ini mereka didalam lift menuju lantai tujuh. Siwon masih memperhatikan raut ketakutan Heechul. Ia meraih wajah Heechul,mendekatkan wajah tampannya. Heechul membalas tatapan Siwon.

" Apa orang yg dimaksud bocah tengil tadi menyakitimu hingga kau ketakutan begini Hyung ? "

Heechul menggeleng pelan kemudian menutup mata merasakan tangan Siwon mengelus halus wajahnya. Benda kenyal basah ia rasakan melumat lembut bibirnya. Mata kucing itu terbuka dan mendapati tidak ada lagi jarak antara wajahnya dan pria tampan di hadapannya ini.

Heechul memejamkan mata kembali lalu membalas ciuman dari bibir joker yg lembut itu. Tidak ada nafsu , hanya seperti ciuman untuk menenangkan.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka menyadarkan dua orang yang sedang dimadu kasih itu. Mereka saling melepaskan pagutan mesra itu. Berjalasn keluar lift menuju kamar Heechul.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Heechul hanya menunduk malu. Canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

Heechul sudah akan masuk ke kamar apartementnya ketika Siwon menahan lengannya.

" Nde.. ? "

" Saranghae ... "

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan ringan di koridor gedung apartement Heechul. Senyum cerah terus menghiasi bibir joker tersebut.

Dari arah berlawanan bisa ia lihat seorang dengan penampilan berantakan berjalan sempoyongan. Hah , pria mabuk.

Siwon terus berjalan hingga sekarang berdiri di lobi gedung. Ia melihat bocah tengil yang bernama Changmin sedang mengobrol dengan bocah berambut madu dan berkulit pucat. Siwon berjalan melewati keduanya. Namun suara tengil itu menghentikannya.

" Ahjussi tua .. "

Siwon beralih menatap Changmin.

" Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi , dan saat itu aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Aku akan sukses dan jadi pria kaya raya yang tampan. Dan Heechul Hyung akan jatuh ketanganku. Bukan ke ahjussi tua dengan banyak kerutan mata sepertimu. " tutur Changmin panjang lebar.

Siwon tertawa pelan , lalu menampilkan seringaian pada Changmin.

" Tapi sayangnya Chullie telah jatuh pada orang yang kau sebut Ahjussi tua banyak kerutan mata ini . Kau harus belajar ikhlas mulai sekarang bocah tengil. " ujar Siwon lalu pergi.

Changmin yang tidak terima dihina berusaha mengejar Siwon. Namun dihalangi oleh temannya.

" Yakkk , Cho Kyuhyun lepaskan aku !!! Heiii Ahjussi tua kemari kau ... !! Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun , yakkk yakk "

" Kau benar-benar tampak seperti orang bodoh Chang.. Berhentilahh !! "

Cho Kyuhyun masih terus menahan Changmin yang seperti kesetanan.

Siwon terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan suara teriakan bocah tengil itu. Ia sudah berjalan diluar gedung menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ia masuk kemobilnya lalu memasang seatbelt-nya. Ia terdiam sejenak mengingat ciuman lembut dengan Cinderellanya. Bibir tebal Heechul masih terasa di bibir jokernya.

Ahh , Siwon benar-benar dibuat terbuai dengan bibir Cinderellanya.

BRUMMM

.

.

.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Heechul yang baru saja akan membasuh wajahnya dikejutkan dengan suara gedoran keras pintu. Siapa pikirnya yang melakukan itu. Apakah Siwon-nya ?

CKLEKK

Heechul terkejut melihat orang dihadapannya. Orang yg berusaha ia hindari beberapa bulan ini. Heechul sudah akan menutup pintunya ketika tangan pria itu menahannya.

" Pergilah Jungmo.. !! "

Heechul masih berusaha menutup pintunya. Tapi kekuatan Jungmo jauh lebih kuat. Jungmo mendorong keras pintu itu menyebabkan Heechul jatuh. Jungmo masuk lalu menutup pintunya , ah lebih tepatnya menguncinya.

" Kau mau apa Jungmo.. " Heechul memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Jungmo berjalan sempoyongan mendekatinya.

" Aku merindukan tubuhmu Baby .. " jawab pria mabuk itu.

Heechul yang ketakutan berusaha bangun dan kabur. Tapi sebuah tangan besar mencekal pinggangnya. Jungmo mengendus liar tengkuk Heechul.

" Kau masih saja menggairahkan Baby " kata Jungmo. Tangannya berusaha membuka celana Heechul.

" Lepaskan aku Jungmo , huks .. "

Jungmo tertawa kecil lalu menjilat air mata Heechul. Jungmo mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher kiri Heechul. Menghisap kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas ungu kehitaman yang amat kentara. Heechul menangis keras sampai bibir Jungmo membungkam bibirnya.

Jungmo berhasil membuka celana Heechul. Ia membanting tubuh Heechul ke sofa. Jungmo menarik paksa celana Heechul. Ia pun merobek kuat baju Heechul. Sekarang penampilan Heechul benar-benar terlihat berantakan.

Jungmo dengan beringas menciumi Heechul. Dada Heechul tak luput dari ciuman liarnya. Jungmo menghisap kuat nipple Heechul menghasilkan pekikan tertahan dari empunya.

Jungmo beranjak sebentar membuka celananya. Heechul menangis sesegukan di tempatnya. Jungmo yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai jahat.

" Aku sangat merindukan lubang ketatmu pelacur "

Jungmo menarik paksa kaki Heechul. Menarik belahan pantat Heechul berlawanan sehingga menampilkan hole merah yang merekah.

" Ohh God ... "

Slruppp

Slruppp

Slruupp

" Huks.. Jungmo aghh emhhh ha-ahhh , hentikanhh Jungmoohh .. Hyahhh hukksshh "

Tangis bercampur desahan erotis keluar dari bibir Heechul. Heechul tidak menyukai ini , tapi siapa yang bisa menahan desahan ketika lubang kenikmatanmu dijilat orang.

" Mendesahlah yang kuat Baby , aku ingin mendengarnya. "

" Ku mohon Jungmoohhh , hentikan ini .. Aku mohonnnnn ahh hyahhh "

Jungmo memposisikan juniornya didepan hole Heechul. Heechul begitu ketakutan. Ia mencoba menarik bokongnya tapi Jungmo menahan pinggulnya.

" Aku tidak akan pelan-pelan sayangku.. "

JLEBBB

" KYAAAAHHHHH.. "

Junior besar Jungmo masuk sempurna dalam hole Heechul. Heechul berusaha menggapai apapun disekitarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Darah mengalir dari hole Heechul. Jungmo masih berdiam diri tanpa melakukan penestrasi.

" Wow wow lihatlah ada darah keluar dari lubangmu.. Hegh kau seperti perawan saja sayang ku .. "

Jungmo mulai melakukan penestrasi pada hole Heechul. Pelan namun keras.

" Ohhh God .. Lubang mu menjepit kuat penis ku Baby !! Uughh , bagaimana bisa lubang yang sudah di bobol banyak penis masih seketat ini. Arrghh "

Heechul masih menangis berharap ada orang yang menolongnya. Hujaman pelan junior Jungmo berubah cepat. Membuat tubuh Heechul tersentak ke atas bawah.

" Haa ahh ehhhmm huks Jungmogghh , hyahhhh inihh sa aahhh kitthh.. "

Jungmo masih terus menghujamkan junior pada hole Heechul.

" Toloongghh , ha aaaghh Siwonnieehh , tolonghh "

Jungmo yang mendengar nama pria lain semakin kalap. Ia menarik tubuh Heechul. Menggendongnya seperti koala. Jungmo menubrukan tubuh Heechul ke jendela kaca yang tertutupi gorden tipis.

Digenjotnya keras lubang Heechul. Heechul hanya bisa menangis dan merintih kesakitan. Kecepatan genjotan Jungmo hingga mengetarkan jendela kaca tersebut.

Bosan dengan posisi itu Jungmo membawa Heechul kembali ke sofa. Mendudukan Heechul tepat di atas penisnya. Posisi ini membuat junior Jungmo semakin masuk kedalam.

" Tunggangi aku pelacur "

Tubuh Heechul yang lemas hanya bisa memeluk leher Jungmo.

" Aku bilang tunggangi aku pelacur , buat penisku senang dengan lubang ketatmu bitch.. " ujar Jungmo meremas keras bokong Heechul.

Heechul dengan lemah menuruti kata Jungmo. Ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Junior Jungmo terus mengenai titik kenikmatan Heechul. Jungmo memegangi pinggul Heechul lalu kemudian menggenjot kuat dan keras membuat Heechul kelojotan.

" Hyahhhhhhhhhh , agghhh aggghh uuuhhhh uuuhhhhmmm ehhhhmm hyahhhh.. aku membencimu Ooohhh "

Heechul merasakan akan sampai saat Jungmo terus membombardir lubangnya.

" Akkhkkk~ HHHHYAAAAAHHHHHHH , UHMMM "

Heechul tergolek lemah dibahu Jungmo. Jungmo menyusul Heechul setelahnya. Ia menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam seolah membendung cairan precumnya tidak keluar.

" Aku benar-benar membencimu Kim Jungmo , huks "

Heechul pingsan setelahnya. Jungmo membawa tubuh Heechul ke kamar. Membaringkan tubuh keduanya di atas bed besar itu. Ia memeluk erat tubuh mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

 ** _ToBeContinued_**

 **Apaaa iiinnniii ????** **Maafkan daku yang mesummm ini... Huwee...** **Maafkan daku juga sudah membuat uri heechul menjadi seperti itu..**

 **Jeongmal mianhae !!**

 **Ehm , cerita ini sempat ke hapus , gak tau kenapa. Tapi author tetep publish ulang chap 1 dan sekarang sudah lanjut chap 2.**

 **Semoga banyak yang suka ya. Terima kasih yg sudah berkenan membaca dan memberi daku**

 **reviews**

 **Saranghae !!! (3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZIG ZAG**

 **[ SICHUL ]**

 **By**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Choi Siwon - Kim Heechul**

 **And other Super Junior members**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance - Drama - Life**

 **Rated M**

 **BOYSLOVE**

 **MPREG**

 **SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

 **THIS STORY OF MINE. DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

 **DON'T BASH . DON'T BE SILENT READER.**

 **RnR**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **-CHAPTER 3-**

Changmin baru saja kembali dari lari pagi ketika seseorang pria keluar dari apartement Heechul. Pria yg pernah ia lihat bertengkar dengan Heechul dikedai bibi Hwang. Pria itu berjalan melewatinya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok tepat ke wajah Changmin lalu pergi begitu saja.

Changmin sebenarnya ingin mengejar dan menghajar pria itu tapi diurungkan. Ia lebih khawatir tentang Heechul. Ada urusan apa pria itu dengan Heechul. Terakhir ia tau , hubungan kedua tidak baik. Apalagi melihat penampilan urakan pria itu membuat Changmin semakin mengkhawatirkan Hyungnya itu.

Changmin berjalan menuju kamar apartement Heechul. Pria itu sudah menghilang diujung koridor. Changmin dengan perlahan memutar knop pintu. Hanya kesunyian yang ia dapatkan ketika pintu itu terbuka lebar.

" Hyung... Chullie Hyung.. " panggil Changmin yang hanya dijawab dengan hembusan angin dari jendela kaca yang terbuka.

Di ruang tamu ia melihat seonggok pakaian terserak dibawah meja. Keringat dingin mulai muncul ditubuh Changmin.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju dapur yg berada disebelah kiri ruang tamu namun nihil. Tidak ada orang yg dicarinya. Ia memutar langkahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tv yg hanya dibatasi oleh buffet warna hitam. Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada penampakan Hyungnya itu.

Changmin berjalan menuju ruang yg berpintu merah. Satu-satunya ruang yg tersisa , kamar Heechul. Ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu. Ia longgokkan kepala sambil memanggil Hyungnya itu.

Ketika tubuh seutuhnya masuk ke kamar Heechul , dapat ia lihat seseorang yang terbaring di bed berseprei putih.

Itu Heechul.Terbaring tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupinya. Dan ada banyak cairan berwarna merah di paha dan kakinya. Changmin dengan cepat menghampiri Heechul.

" H-HYUNGGG ... CHULLIE HYUNGGG.. YA TUHAN .. ADA APA INI.. KENAPA BANYAK DARAHH... HYUUNGGG .. BANGUNNN " guncang Changmin pada Heechul.

Changmin mengedarkan matanya mencari sesuatu untuk menyelimuti Heechul. Dan ia mendapatkan sebuah bedcover kembang-kembang dibawah kaki kasur. Ia segera meraihnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Heechul yg terlihat pucat.

Changmin kebingungan harus bagaimana ia sampai matanya menangkap ponsel Heechul tergeletak di meja komputer. Sebuah cara terlintas dikepalanya.

Dengan cepat ia ambil ponsel Heechul. Ia segera membuka kontak di ponsel itu dan menghubungi seseorang. Changmin mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. Hanya suara 'tut' yang terdengar sampai...

' Yeoboseyo...!! '

.

.

.

Siwon baru selesai menyemprotkan parfum ketubuhnya ketika nada dering ponselnya berbunyi. Ia lihat nama orang yang ia cintainya tertera di layar ponselnya.

' Ada apa ia menelponku sepagi ini? ' pikir Siwon.

Siwon menggeser layar , menerima telpon. Senyumnya kini mengembang dibibir joker itu.

' Yeoboseyo...!! '

' AHJUSSIIIIII.. '

Suara nyaring memekakan telinga. Ini bukan suara Heechul yang terdengar lembut itu.

' Nuguya.. ?? '

' AHJUSIIII.. DARAHHHH.. CHULLIE HYUNGGGG BERDARAHHH... '

Siwon terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir dari seseorang disebrang telponnya. Siwon segera menutup telpon itu dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya. Ia keluar dari apartementnya dan berjalan cepet menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju apartement Heechul. Bahkan , Siwon tak memperdulikan keselamatan dirinya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Heechulnya.

Terlihat jelas diwajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak , ia benar-benar mencintai seseorang yg katanya sedang berdarah itu. Ketika jalanan semakin lenggang , ia menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

BRAKKK

Siwon masuk ke kamar Heechul dan mendapati Changmin yang tengah mengelus-elus rambut Heechul. Changmin memandang Siwon berbinar , ia segera berlari menubruk Siwon.

" Akhirnya kau datang Ahjussi.. Istriku berdarah , Chullie Hyung berdarah banyak.. "

Siwon segera menghamipiri Heechul yg terbaring di kasur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Bisa ia lihat noda darah pada selimut kembang-kembang itu. Pipi dan bibir Heechulnya yg biasanya terlihat merona kini terlihat pucat.

Siwon menatap Changmin yang berada disebrangnya.

" Kau bisa bawa mobil ? "

" Ne.. "

Siwon melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Changmin.

" Kita akan kerumah sakit. "

Lalu ia meraih tubuh Heechul dan membopongnya menuju keluar dan Changmin mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

Saat ini , dua pria tampan sedang berada didepan sebuah ruang yg bertuliskan Emergency Room. Siwon sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir , sedangkan Changmin hanya duduk sambil menatap lantai.

Didalam sana sekarang ada pria cantik yg sedang meregang nyawa. Pria yg sama-sama mereka cintai.

Saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit , Heechul sempat sadar , namun ia kejang dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Siwon yang sedang memangku Heechul berteriak panik. Belum selesai , hangat ditubuh Heechul berangsur hilang tergantikan dinginnya tubuh Heechul. Changmin yang mendengar teriakan Siwon segera melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang lagi.

Seorang wanita berpakaian dokter keluar dari Emergency Room. Siwon menatap harap pada dokter yg bernama Seohyun itu.

" Bagaimana Seo ? " tanya Siwon.

" Keadaannya sudah lebih baik daripada tadi. Tapi ada yg perlu aku sampaikan. Kita bisa bicarakan ini diruanganku Oppa. " ucap Seohyun lembut.

" Kau tunggu sini bocah.. " kata Siwon pada Changmin.

Siwon berjalan mengikuti langkah Seohyun. Namun berhenti ketika melihat Changmin malah mengikutinya.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Tunggu saja disini. " seru Siwon.

" Aku harus tau apa yg terjadi dengan istriku Ahjussi tua.. "

" Istri? Benarkah.. " bingung Seohyun.

" Aish , tak usah kau dengarkan bocah tengik ini Seo , Kajja !! "

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang bersungut-sungut tak jelas.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk bersebrangan dengan Seohyun yg kini sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku bersampul biru itu. Siwon hanya menatap jengah teman adiknya itu.

" Yakk Seo .. cepat sedikit.. apa yg ingin kau sampaikan? "

" Sabar sedikit Oppa . " jawab Seohyun diiringi tawa kecil.

Seohyun meletakan bolpoinnya pada kantung bajunya dan memasukan buku biru itu pada laci meja. Kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas pada mesin printer.

Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Siwon dan Siwon menerimanya. Matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan besar di bagian atas kertas tersebut.

" Male Pregnant "

Seohyun menopangkan tanganya pada badan meja.

" Kau tau jika kau terlambat sedikit membawa Heechul-shi...Mungkin ia akan kehilangan sesuatu. "

" Bicaralah yg jelas Seo. " sungut Siwon.

" Heechul-shi mengalami kekerasaan seksual dan itu cukup parah. Disaat tubuhnya sedang beradaptasi oleh sesuatu yang akan tumbuh ia malah mendapatkan kekerasan itu. Ia mengalami pendarahan sampai tak sadarkan diri. Itu juga disebabkan hal itu. Dan untuk kejang dan muntah darah, gangguan hantaran pada saraf dimana hantaran listrik pada saraf terlepas secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu menyebabkan otot berkontraksi dan beristirahat berulang kali tanpa terkendali. Untuk kasus kali ini aku punya 2 faktor , Cidera atau trauma berat dan juga suhu tubuh meningkat secara tiba-tiba. " jelas Seohyun panjang lebar.

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kertas ini "

" Kau tau apa yg ku masksud dengan ' sesuatu ' tadi? "

Siwon menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

" Ada rahim tumbuh dalam tubuh Heechul-shi. "

Dapat dilihat raut terkejut pada wajah Siwon.

" Ada beberapa kasus pernah terjadi di negara lain. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa sekarang aku yg akan menanganinya , Oppa. "

" Ehhmm, L-Lalu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? "

" Belum ada penjelasan ilmiah tentang ini. Kita sebagai manusia biasa tidak akan tau tentang takdir dan rahasia Tuhan. Bukan begitu , Oppa. "

" Ehm , apa rahim Heechul baik-baik saja ? "

" Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan. Masih dalam pemeriksaanku. Aku telah meminta bantuan dari rekanku di Jerman. Seorang spesialis obsterti dan ginekologi. Aku akan memberikan kesimpulannya sekitar 2 minggu lagi Oppa. "

.

.

.

Heechul telah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap VVIP. Siwon duduk disamping ranjang Heechul. Siwon terus menatap Heechul yg kini terlihat menyedihkan dengan tabung oksigen dan selang infus yg terpasang ditangan kirinya. Ia masih setia menggenggam tangan Heechul yang tidak terpasang infus.

Dan Changmin , di sebuah sofa yg berada dipojok ruangan itu. Changmin disana hanya main game dan juga mengomel. Ya , ia lagi-lagi mengomel tak jelas dan itu karena Siwon lagi.

" Yakkkk , berhentilah menyentuhnya ahjussi tua.. dia istriku. Berhenti atau kulempar kau dengan vas ini. " mulut Changmin terus mengomel namun matanya tak teralihkan dari gamenya.

" Dimana sopan santunmu anak kecil. Aku lebih tua darimu. "

" Ya ya ya kau memang sudah tua. Lihat keriputmu itu banyak sekali. Akhirnya kau sadar diri Ahjussi tua "

" Aishh.. berhentilah memanggilku Ahjussi tua. Panggil aku Siwon Hyung.. Kenapa kau terus memusuhiku..?"

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya , ia membenahi selimut Heechul. Kemudian mengambil remote penghangat ruangan dan mengaturnya stabil. Ia tidak mempedulikan Changmin yg kini tambah mengomel. Siwon menghampiri Heechul kembali dan mengecup pelan kening Heechul.

Melihat itu Changmin semakin bersungut-sungut. Baru saja ia kan berteriak mengomel lagi , ia sudah diseret oleh Siwon keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

" Yakkk ... kau mau mengajakku adu kekuatan Ahjussi.. Baiklah.. akan kutunjukan padamu betapa hebatnya aku. Kemarilah.. " kata Changmin sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia lalu memilih duduk dikursi kayu di bawah pohon akasia. Mereka sekarang berada di taman yg terletak tengah areal rumah sakit.

" Duduk dan ceritakan yg kau tau kenapa Heechul sampai seperti itu. "

Changmin yang paham maksud Siwon mulai berjalan pelan dan duduk di kursi yang sama dgn Siwon. Changmin mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu menopang sikunya.

" Sebelum aku mendapati Heechul Hyung dengan keadaan begitu , aku melihat seorang pria keluar dari apartementnya. Kami berpapasan ketika itu , bahkan dia sempat menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajahku. "

Siwon mendengarkan dengan wajah serius.

" Pria itu adalah pria yg sama kulihat sedang bertengkar dgn Heechul dikedai bibi Hwang beberapa bulan lalu. Dan pria itu jg yg berjalan mondar-mandir saat sore sebelum kejadian. "

" Apakah pria itu memakai jaket jeans lusuh dan juga headband merah? "

" Ehhmm.. sebentar.. " Changmin berusaha mengingat. " Ahh , ne.. benar ahjussi..pria itu memakai jaket jeans dan headband merah. " kata Changmin memggebu-gebu.

Siwon menatap langit sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya.

" Saat aku pulang setelah mengantar Heechul aku berpapasan dgn pria mabuk. Pria yg ternyata sedang kita bahas sekarang. Dan pria yg telah membuat Heechul harus merasakan sakit itu. Ehhmm.. Apa kau tau punya hubungan apa Heechul dan pria itu? " kata Siwon lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin

Changmin sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan ranting pohon yg jatuh dikursi.

" Aku rasa ia mantan kekasih Heechul Hyung. " ucap Changmin membuat Siwon mengepalkan tanganya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Heechul dirumah sakit. Tabung oksigen sudah tidak lagi terpasang karena keadaan tubuhnya sudah cukup stabil dari sebelumnya. Namun , Heechul belum sadarkan diri.

Siwon masih setia menunggu disisi Heechul. Ia sekarang sedang membaca sebuah bible dan tangan kirinya yg setia menggenggam tangan Heechul.

Saat Siwon sedang serius dengan bible-nya , sebuah pergerakan dari tangan yg digenggamnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Siwon perlahan menutup biblenya dan melepaskan kaca mata bacanya, meletakannya pada meja disamping ranjang pasien.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka , menampilkan manik boneka yang indah. Tapi pandangan itu seperti kosong.

" Chullie .. "

Siwon masih menggenggam tangan Heechul dan juga mengelus lembut rambut Heechul. Manik boneka itu kini beralih menatap Siwon. Tak ada lagi pancaran cahaya disana , membuat Siwon meringis miris.

Tak bertahan lama dengan itu , kedua manik itu mengeluarkan air mata. Diiringi isak tangis pilu Heechul.

" Sssttt ..Uljima Cinderella.. ada aku disini... uljima ... uljima... "

Siwon memeluk Heechul lembut , sesekali mengecup kening Heechul.

" Jangan pergi lagi .. Hiks .. Tteonajima.. Hiks.." tangis Heechul memeluk Siwon erat.

Siwon yg mendengar itu merasakan penyesalan. Kemarin malam saat ia mengantar Heechul , Cinderellanya itu meminta Siwon untuk tinggal sebentar. Heechul berniat membuatkan Siwon teh ginseng tapi Siwon menolak. Ia beralasan tak ingin mengurangi waktu istirahat Heechul setelah seharian pergi bersamanya.

Andaikan saja , andaikan saja ia menerima ajakan Heechul. Cinderellanya tak akan merasakan sakit itu. Siwon memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Heechul erat.

" Kau akan bersamaku.. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri Chullie-ah , Saranghae Cinderella.. Saranghae "

.

.

.

 ** _ToBeContinued_**

 **Eheyyyyyy... Author bawa chapter 3.** **Terima kasih buat QnQueen yg sudah berkenan membaca dan selalu ngasih reviewnya di chap 1 dan 2 .. dan Almira Amelia , terima kasih juga.**

 **Sekarang udah tau ya uri Heechul waktu sakit dan mual2 it gak hamil.. Tapi karena sedang ada rahim tumbuh diperutnya. Author gak mungkin lah buat uri Heechul hamil anak orang lain ... Dibanting Siwon gua ntar... Hehehe.**

 **Dinikmati ya chapter 3-nya. Waktu buat part Heechul sadar terus nangis dan bilang " Tteonajima " , itu terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior ' Don't leave me ' ... Akhhh mewek gua...**

 **Ya sudahlah , monggo dinikmati.. !!**

 **Jangan lupa reviewsnya , di follow dan fav juga boleh , biar author tambah semangat hehehe..**

 **Gomawo !!! Saranghae.. !!**


End file.
